Daylight
by pretzel-logic
Summary: Pitch can't sleep, or rather, he won't. PitchxTooth one-sided pitchxtooth movie-compliant


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. William Joyce and DWA do. K? K.

author's note: 'I can't make you love me' by adele came on pandora while I was editing this.  
＿|￣|○ m(_ _)m (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ ⌒ ○

* * *

Daylight

It was never truly quiet at Punjam Hy Loo. There were too many tiny fairies returning with teeth or flying off with coins for silence. However Tooth's bedroom was located far enough above the unending hustle of working fairies that unless you concentrated, the world seemed at peace.

For all intents and purposes Tooth was dead to the world, for once getting the sleep her body desperately needed after their night of carnal pleasure. Pitch felt rather smug about exhausting her into deep sleep (it was a rare feat given how much power from belief coursed through her veins). Any other night Pitch would be passed out beside, just as exhausted by the night's activities.

Except Pitch couldn't sleep, or rather, he won't. Sleep would only speed up the inevitable and Pitch did not want this night to end for as long as possible. It was their last night together even if Thiana did not yet know that.

Pitch wanted to take the time he had left memorizing her every feature, burning every good memory into his brain so he would never forget. Memories of her smile and her laugh (both so rarely carefree in his presence) were like precious diamonds to him. A smile twisted his lips as he recalled the way Tooth's entire body portrays her emotion, (her plumage adorably puffing out whenever she was surprised or excited).

His one arm curled slightly tighter around Thiana's waist as his free hand traced her sleeping face. Pitch's touch was light and gentle, careful not to shock Tooth awake, and yet still she stirred slightly, murmuring nonsense at his movements.

_I love you._ For how long now did Pitch harbor such feelings for Thiana? For how long now did he dare not speak them? He wanted to for so, so long but knowing only rejection awaited stilled his tongue. Pitch was Tooth's dirty little secret and admitting their affair meant more to him than Tooth knew would surely end things. Probably out of some attempt to 'spare' his feelings. As if the love he felt was so weak, so transient that rejection would be a balm and not an open bleeding wound.

Part of him wished he had at least said those three simple words tonight. Tonight was their _last_ night. Tomorrow he was ending all they had anyways, one more nail in the coffin could not hurt. Except it would be cruel. With what Pitch was planning, saying such words would be more an attack than a confession.

He did not want to end things this way. He had tried for centuries, from that first horrible day he realized Toothiana meant something to him, to avoid this end. For so long he allowed his affection for Tooth to cage him, to domesticate and subdue him in a way the Man in the Moon never dreamed to accomplish.

And for what? Tooth cared naught for him except the pleasure he gave. He had tried, so many times that he had lost count, to please her beyond the bedroom. Pitch tried to express interest in her fairies and her collection of teeth; she only eyed him suspiciously and guarded them closely for years. Pitch tried to interest her in his own work but she shied away from any knowledge of him. As if knowing him beyond his body would cross some moral line. Even idle conversation she denied him.

It broke him. He loved her so much he was willing to change, to be whatever she desired, and Thiana could care less. Once he dreamed of the other Guardians discovering their affair, chuckling at just the picture of their shocked faces. Now he dreaded such a situation, knew that if forced to choose Tooth would not pick him.

She must know something was wrong now. He worshipped her body tonight, did his best to make the most of their final night. Pitch peppered her body with kisses that confessed his love, regrets, and farewells. He only stopped when her body could take no more.

If Toothiana did not at least suspect something was amiss after tonight then she was in for quite the surprise tomorrow.

There was a good chance he was going to kill her. He did not want to but she, like Sanderson, were the back bone of the Guardians. He could not defeat the other three without first defeating her.

And he could not hope to succeed in his plans without first taking out the Guardians. He was anathema to them, well most of them, his very existence a blight upon all they stood for (more than once Pitch wondered what motivated Tooth into starting and maintaining their secret coupling).

Dawn was arriving too soon. Already its twilight was coloring the sky orange, red, and violet. Pitch was starting to burn, skin the color of ash melting into shadow. With great reluctance he slipped away from Tooth.

His movement and the growing light caused Tooth to wake if sleepily.

"Pitch?" she questioned sounding so confused (Would she sound like that tomorrow?).

"Shhh," Pitch soothed quickly. "Go back to sleep Fairy Queen. It is not quite dawn yet." _I am just leaving._ went unsaid like so many other things.

"M'kay," Tooth agreed with a sleepy sigh. She shifted slightly to accommodate for his absence and quickly slumbered once more.

Her simple dismissal felt like a final confirmation. There was nothing for him here. Pitch took one final look at Thiana. The pre-dawn light made her resplendent. Her feathers all seemed to shine and glow with the growing light. A small smile pulled at her lips as her dainty hands rested across the space he once occupied.

Will she miss him? Probably not. At least, not with what misfortune he has planned for her.

He's tempted to give her one last kiss but he leaves instead. He had a world to engulf in darkness and fear, there was no time for unrequited love.

Later, when his lair was filled with caged fairies and and mounds of teeth puzzle boxes, Pitch tried to remember those good memories he tried so hard to sear into his brain.

All he saw was violet eyes wide in shock and betrayal.

* * *

end note: Cavity ship week starts tomorrow on tumblr for all those interested. .com


End file.
